


Even my phone misses your call, by the way

by louisdolce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdolce/pseuds/louisdolce
Summary: Amor.Louis no creía en el amor. Louis jamás se había enamorado. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales, esta historia es tan real como las dos personas que se amaron. Si buscas en el corazón de Louis ahora no encontrarás nada, porque él se lo llevó todo, se llevó su felicidad, sus ganas de querer a alguien, absolutamente todo. Y te preguntarás ¿Louis se arrepiente? A lo cuál él naturalmente responderá con un "no", porque jamás se arrepentirá de lo que él le hizo sentir, no olvidará que él siempre será su primer y único amor, tampoco querrá olvidarlo porque aunque recordarlo le queme el corazón, para él siempre será algo perfecto.





	Even my phone misses your call, by the way

#  **Capítulo 1. Max**

_6 meses antes..._

— Louis ya te lo dije, solo serán unos meses.

— Si, ya lo mencionaste. Pero ¿por qué no podrás mandarme siquiera un mensaje? — dijo Louis haciendo un puchero con sus labios mientras rodeaba al joven muchacho del cuello.

— Es un viaje al que tengo que asistir y no tendré mucha señal, te invité y te negaste a ir, mi lindo pitufito.

Louis rodó los ojos por el apodo por el cual su novio lo llamó.

— Bueno.— suspiró. — Te voy a extrañar mucho, no quiero que te vayas.

— Trataré de regresar antes ¿si?, lo prometo.

— Está bien. — dijo un Louis muy resignado.

_Vuelo 228 con destino a Ámsterdam, sin escalas. Favor de presentarse._

— ¡Ese soy yo! — le dijo a Louis mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte.

Se dieron muchos besos y abrazos antes de que Louis lo dejara ir.

— Prométeme que me hablarás al menos cuando llegues para saber que estás bien.

— Lo que diga mi sexy pitufito. — le dijo al más bajo mientras le daba un toque a su nariz y lo hacía reír.

Su novio pasó al otro lado, hacia el avión, y se perdió entre la gente. Louis estaba devastado. Él era la mejor persona que había conocido, a pesar de que fuera mayor que él, sentía una conexión demasiado profunda.

Max era su mundo, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, al momento en que lo conoció sintió que había encontrado a la persona indicada, Louis se sentía tan poca cosa a lado de él, Max era hermoso, inteligente y ya tenía una vida por delante, era literalmente perfecto a sus ojos.

Pero había que admitir algo, como novio estaba siendo un completo fracaso.

Todo había empezado bien, se hablaban todos los días y salían al menos tres veces por semana, pero al mes Louis comenzó a ver inconsistencias. Siempre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos o reuniones del trabajo, ya no tenía tiempo para él ni para la relación, y eso le dolía como la mierda.

Camino un rato por el aeropuerto, decidió comprarse un café para distraerse un rato. Aún era de mañana y hacía frío, sabía que Max ya no regresaría de aquel viaje, lo presentía, y si lo hacía, ya sería demasiado tarde, Louis estaba decidido a terminar con él, ya no era justo para ninguno de los dos seguir de esta forma. Esto tenia que acabar ya.

Iba caminando tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó como chocaba con otra persona, le derramó todo el café encima. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.


End file.
